


Casting the Line

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Femslash, Background Slash, Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, F/F, Fishing, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to make a good impression on his boyfriend's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Cast"

"How does this work again?" Arthur asked, examining the fishing rod in his hands excitedly.

"Like this, Sir." Dean demonstrated. "You hold the handle, raise it over your shoulder, and whip it out. That's called 'casting' the line."

"Extraordinary!" Arthur began slinging the pole around, catching the hook on various things in the yard.

Dean felt arms wrap around him from behind and he smiled. "Thanks for the suggestion, Ron."

"No problem. Easiest way to get Dad to accept you is to bring him something muggle," Ron explained.

"Really?"

"Well it worked for Charlie and Harry, and Ginny and Hermione."


End file.
